The Adventures of Silverstorm
by DauntlesJay
Summary: This the story of a Malcadh pup who was born without her sense of smell. Can she survive? (I really suck at these things.) A/N This takes place about 10 years before Faolan was born. There will be no spoilers. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**This is going to be kind of short. I'm sorry for that but it is just a prolog.**

This was not right. The she-wolf thought as she watched the pup she considered her best out of the litter being carried out by the Obea. "How can this be right?" she had asked the Obea when she had left but she had got no answer. She had got no answer to her question. It was unknown to the mother however that the Obea really felt bad for this small pup that was born without her sense of smell. The Obea really thought it was wrong that she had to carry out this pup for this none life threatening deformity.

She wanted this pup to live so she would make sure it would live. She put the small pup right outside the den of an animal that she could smell she could trust and was also a milk giver. The pup would be taken care of by this milk giver and the pup would come back one day. The Obea was sure of it but she did not want to tell the mother. She wanted to tell nobody of her good deed to this pup. She wanted to remain to Obea as long as she could and so she keep the fact that she let the pup live a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It was late into the evening when the lone she wolf had returned to her den to take care of her pups. Instantly she could small that there was something different near her den. She followed the new sent to find not a prodder nor pray but a young wolf pup. "A wolf pup?" she asked herself "Is it a loner pup? Or something different?" she asked as she got closer to the small silver and white coated pup. She smelled the pup again and again and each time she could smell the smell of a clan. "But this pup does not have anything wrong with it. Why was it cast out as a Malcadh? Was he really born with a deformity?" All these things where running throughout her head because in the flesh she could really see nothing wrong with it all of its limbs where present. It had two eyes, two ears, one tail, and one nose. That was when she stopped. The pup was alive yes but she knew there was something wrong because this pup didn't react to her at all. It did not seem to be driven away by her sent. That was when she knew something was wrong but she was unsure of what. Still she picked up the pup and took her within her den to nurse her. This wolf would not only be the Milk Giver to the small pup but also a mother to her. She was going to take the pup in as her own and raise it as if it where hers. Malcadh or not this pup was not going to die on her watch. "She will be a storm of fury and rage but also of bravery and kindness. She will be my Silverstorm." The she wolf said to herself "She will be known all across the Beyond as Silverstorm." The she wolf said again as she lay down to nurse her pups. This was just the start of Silverstorm's life and it surly was not the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Silverstorm had grown to know her Milk Giver as not that of a Milk Giver but as a mother to her. She did not even know that she was different then her brother and sisters in a way that could not be explained at her age but she would soon come to find out. It had been only one moon cycle since the Milk Giver or Rouge which was her name had taken in the pup. Silverstorm was growing healthy just like her other pup and in fact Rouge believed that she might be growing faster than the other ones. For Rouge a faster growth meant a stronger pup and after a stronger wolf. She still did not know what was wrong with this happy and healthy pup.

It was getting to the point in the second cycle that she was going to train the pups to hunt small game such as rabbits and borrowing animals. It was a nice spring morning when she took the pups outside. It was still wet from last night's rain and the mud that was here and there would provide a good way to track the animal if the pups lost the scent. It was early in the morning when Rouge locked on to the scent of a rabbit but it was Silverstorm who had found the hidden tracks that lead to the rabbits den. The rabbit was smart enough to roll in the mud to loss it's scent that Rouge was tracking but when Silverstorm saw the way the mud looked and the paw prints she told Rouge and they found the rabbit along with a few others.

Rouge was quite proud of Silverstorm that day and had dubbed her "Official track finder" on days like the wet morning she had saw the skill Silverstorm had but that was not going to last long because the dry summer season was coming up and the pups would have to rely on scent to search out the animals that they needed to track down. Somehow Rouge knew that this was going to be a challenge for Silverstorm because when the other pups would sniff the air for the animals they would find something but when Silverstorm would sniff the air at the same time as the other pups she would come up short and not smell a thing. This disturbed Rouge greatly and she had to find out why but for now all she needed to do was train the pups. It was the first hot summer morning when Rouge took the pups out. "Now what I want you to do is take a deep sniff on the ground. You may need to take several to pick up the scent of an animal."

Rouge told the pups who nodded their heads and lowered them to the ground to take a sniff with their noses. Silverstorm did like the other pups did and lowered her nose to the ground but she could not smell a thing. "Maybe I should try over here." She told herself and she moved just a little bit to try to find a smell of any kind. "No again nothing." She moved again and again but each time she had not smelled a thing not even the grass. "Mama." She said to Rouge "I can't smell anything." Rouge looked at Silverstorm "Not even the grass?" she asked because Rouge knew that the smell of the grass might be distracting the little pup. "No I can't smell anything. Not even the grass." Rouge went wide eyed as she recalled something the day she had found Silverstorm.

Rouge recalled how Silverstorm had not even reacted to her but in the days Rouge just thought it to that Silverstorm had smelled her to be a Milk Giver and could trust her but now Rouge had different thoughts. "She can't smell anything. Not even the grass. That must be why she was cast out." Rouge thought to herself "She must have been born without her sense of smell. That was why she was cast out as a Malcadh. She has no sense of smell." Rouge looked at the little pup that was looking at her for an explanation of what she was thinking. But how could Rouge tell her the truth. How could she tell the pup that she would never smell the sweet smell of roses or the smell of newly fallen rain? How could she tell the pup that she would never be able to smell anything?

She knew she had to tell her one day but this was not the day. Rouge was going to let this go as long as she could take care of Silverstorm. As long as she was a mother to Silverstorm the little pup would not know the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

So she didn't for at least two moons she protected Silverstorm from the truth until it was time for the other pups to find a den of their own but what Rouge did was instead of finding one for Silverstorm she just added another part to the den in which she lived. She did this for two reasons, one to protect Silverstorm, and two to also expand her den so that when she wanted to have pups again she would have plenty of room. After she dug out the new chamber she approached Silverstorm who was sitting near the entrance of the cave watching as the other pups left for their new dens. "Silverstorm I finished what we had talked about the other night. I will show it to you." Silverstorm stood and without a word followed Rouge to the new small chamber of the den. "This will be your den." Silverstorm looked into the kind eyes or her Milk Giver who had become her only mother.

"Thank you Mama. This is perfect." Rouge smiled a little. "I will get us some nice meat to celebrate this you may stay here if you wish. I will be home in the morning." Silverstorm nodded her head and lay down in her small cave as she watched Rouge leave the cave. "Be safe." she uttered softly to herself as she snuggle down for a late afternoon nap. It was dusk before she was awoken by a strange sound. "It is most likely just the winter wind bringing the first snowfall." She said to herself but yet it didn't sound like wind that much.

"Maybe I should go take a look." She stood and slowly creep to the front of the cave. That was when she saw the most brutal thing she had ever seen but she stayed quiet and hid in the shadows to watch this. The sight she saw was brutal. It was a thing that happens a lot between animals and sometimes wolves but right now it was happening between two wolves. One was a male and the other a female. They were fighting and Silverstorm tried to stay quite as she saw that her mother was fighting the male.

She wanted so badly to go out there and help but what good could she do for her Mama when being only a pup. She would not be able to help fight the male wolf and so she continued to watch from the shadows and the male who was fighting Rouge bit her spine. This was when Silverstorm really wanted to cry out but she couldn't she had to stay quite. Rouge fell to the ground and the male stood over top of her. He bit at her muzzle but she dodged but just barely. "You will never be able to take me down." Silverstorm heard Rouge say and that was when the male bit her muzzle this time not missing.

Rouge yelped out in pain and then placed her paws on the male's chest and pushed. The male fell off of her and Rouge stood but the male was quick and he charged at her and again bit her spine. "That should do it. Two bits to the spine should kill you soon enough." The male walked away and left Rouge lay on the ground. Silverstorm ran out of the den to see her Mama. "Silverstorm?" Rouge asked to the pup and Silverstorm nodded "I'm so sorry Silverstorm." Rouge said "I need to t-tell you something." Rouge coughed and Silverstorm whimpered.

"Silverstorm I am not your birth mother." Rouge said softly "I took you in as a pup. You came from a clan. You where cast out because you could not smell. You were born without your sense of smell. You need to listen to me Silverstorm. You need to go to that clan. There will be wolves there that can help take care of you." Silverstorm looked into the kind blue eyes of Rouge but the eyes were starting to close. "I'm not leaving you Mama." Silverstorm said bravely "I'm not going anywhere."

Rouge smiled a little but then that smile faded as she looked up into the sky "We will meet again one day Silverstorm." Rouge breathed and looked into the eyes of Silverstorm "I love you." Silverstorm watched as Rouge's head softly dropped to the ground. Silverstorm laid her head on Rouge but she could not heat the boom of her heart like she could as a pup. Silverstorm looked at the body of Rouge. She knew that Rouge was dead. She knew that the only person that she could call mother in this world was dead but as she looked into the sky that night to guide herself away from that place Silverstorm knew that she saw a spirit walking up the path to the Great Wolf and the Cave of Souls.

This was when she howled. It was only a short howl but it was filled with so much love and hurt that it didn't matter if it was long or short it was a howl that honored someone. Silverstorm keep moving until she found a small cave that night. This would be where she would live for a little while she figured out what she what she should do next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Two seasons had passed since the death or Rouge but Silverstorm could not forget the day she died. She also could not forget what Rouge had said to her "I took you in as a pup. You came from a clan. You where cast out because you could not smell. You were born without your sense of smell. You need to listen to me Silverstorm. You need to go to that clan. There will be wolves there that can help take care of you." She just couldn't forget that nor could she forget that she was born without her sense of smell. It was the summer now and Silverstorm had done well in hunting in winter and spring but it was becoming too hot and soon it would be the dry season and almost no rain would fall. It would be hard for Silverstorm to hint without the help of some sort of way to track the animal. It would be hard but somehow she believed that she could do it.

That she could somehow hunt and maybe just maybe get her sense of smell. The dry season had arrived quicker then Silverstorm wanted it to and it was the first day she really had no help with tracking at all. It was hard and Silverstorm just couldn't find a thing. The moon was close to being full that night and Silverstorm knew that in four days form that night the moon would be at its fullest. The second day of the dry season came and went and again Silverstorm came up empty handed in her hunting.

This was the first time she had really felt hungry and it was because of this that pushed her even harder the third day. Again however she found nothing but she continued to hunt late into the night. The moon had risen about an hour ago and it was at its fullest just like she had guessed and this was when something happen. She was sitting on a high hill when she saw a flash of movement in the moonlight. She knew that she would not be able to smell it but she could sure chance after it and so she did.

She chased the little animal but she lost in when the animal ran into the dark woods. This was when she wished she had her sense of smell. She needed it now more than ever. She dropped her head to the ground and sniffed. With each sniff she keep begging to The Great Wolf in a silent prayer "Please bring me my sent." Then something remarkable happen her prayer had been answer and with a deep sniff all the smells of the earth came to Silverstorm and for the first time in her life she could smell.

She could smell the grass, she could smell the flowers, but most important of all she could smell the animal she was tracking. She ran in the direction the new smell led her to find a small hole of rabbits. She killed the one and it was enough to fill her. That night she watched as the full moon fell into the night and she swore that she would never forget what had happen. The next morning when the sun rose she knew what she had to do. She was going to go find the clan she had been born in and become a part of it. She was going to go to the wolves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

It took about one moon for Silverstorm to track down the clans. She was excited when she found them but she didn't want to just go down there and join one of them out of the blue. She wanted to watch them a little bit and get to know some things about the clans and before she went and joined them. It took her some time but after about another moon it seemed to her that she learned enough to go join. She made her way into the clan territory and soon found the chieftain's den.

She quickly lowered her head before she made her way inside "Hello." She said to the wolf sitting in the middle of the den. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came here to join your clan sir. I was born here one year before." The chieftain nodded and said "You are a Malcadh right? I recall a Malcadh pup that looked like you."

She nodded. She didn't want to lie to the chieftain. "Yes. I was born without my sense of smell." She said "I would still like to join though. I want to join you." She waited as the chieftain thought for a moment "You are accepted. You shall become a gnaw wolf within the clan and you will learn the proper way to submit to packers. Now what is your name?"

Silverstorm lowered her head and said "Silverstorm sir." He nodded "Well then. From this day forth Silverstorm you are a gnaw wolf. Now go and make a den on the outskirts of the territory." He tucked her tail between her legs out of instinct and made her way out of the cave.

She went to the outskirts where she found a small creek and an empty den. She walked into it and sent marked so other wolves would know that is was her home. This was just the start of Silverstorm new life here. It would be hard she knew that but she was ready. She was ready to make her mother proud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Character intro**

**(A/N For those of you who didn't know this story is written for a Role Play I'm a part of so with that on with the update. There will be a small time skip and because this is the story for my character in a Role Play there will be some new characters. So this chapter will just be introducing the characters I'm Role Playing with. I will also tell you who's playing who.)**

Name: Maya

Gender: Female

Clan: MacDuncan

Description: Night Black fur-color, eyes are two different colors because of heterochromia iridum, making her right eye green and her left blue. She is a...wait for it...vrrywolf! But she isn't evil, nor was she sent from the Dim World. She was just cursed with it...I am so evil with her,

Backstory (History): When she was just a little wolf pup, she was toke as a malcadh because both of her front paws were marked with strange blue markings. She had a brother and a sister, but her brother and sister had to be token by the Obea to another wolf. Maya went days with no food until a dog found her and helped her. But she was slain by Lamarian.

Name: Marlo

Clan: MacAngus

Male

Appearance: Brown with white underbelly and black tipped tail, and bright, deep green eyes

History: Marlo was the oldest of a litter of two: he and his brother Mirlo. He and his mother and brother fled into the west as to keep him safe: he was the heir of the Clan, but being a malcadh, he would not be welcomed. After returning home, he was not allowed to be chieftain: either a packer or a gnaw wolf. Angry, he ran away and ran into his friends Maya, Shadow, Kia, and the others. He spent his time as a free runner until he was called for the Gaddergnaw games, and decided to become a gnaw wolf to compete.

Name: Mirlo

Clan: MacAngus

Looks: Reddish brown fur with green eyes

History: Mirlo is the younger son of twins (not identical) of Aldwyn MacAngus. Because his brother, Marlo, was a malcadh, Mirlo was given right to be chieftain when Aldwyn died. But the first year and a half of his life, Mirlo spent with his brother and mother in the West, hiding so that Marlo would not be harmed. As the returned, Mirlo became popular and pampered within his pack, taught how to be a perfect chieftain.

Name: Snake

Clan: MacNaan

Looks: Has dark blue fur and black streaks that go from his muzzle to his tail. Eyes are golden.

History: He was a former victim of Cags and strangely managed to survive. It is odd how he knows so much about wolves, some consider him as the _**Stalker**_of the packs. Yet it is amazing and strange how he knows a lot about poor Maya. He knows her past, her friends, her flaws...her **_darkest_**_ secrets_. And this secret he has, Maya is his little sister. He was taken from her when she was born and put with another family. When he ran away from the MacDuncans and wondered about to the MacHeaths when Old Cags wasn't put in the Pit, he was infected by him.

Name: Kiran

Clan: MacAngus

Looks: Dark brown with green eyes- very beautiful

History: Kiran was born into the MacAngus Clan as a regular pup, but her sibling was a malcadh so she belonged to a foster parent. She was quicker than most females and quickly became an Outflanker for a byrrgis, and is wellknown throughout the pack. When Marlo and Mirlo returned from their solitude in the West, she and Mirlo became fast friends

Name: Silverstorm

Clan: MacDuncan

Gender: Female

Looks: Silvery fur with some white mixed in, light blue eyes.

History: Was born into the clan the 10 years before Faolan but there was a problem. She was born with no sense of smell. Because of this the Obea had to cast her out because without a sense of smell how was the little pup to learn to hunt. The Obea however did not want this pup to die so she took the little pup to a place where she knew the pup would live and maybe even get her sent. The pup lived just like the Obea thought but the pup lived. The pup found developed her sense of smell and found her was back to the MacDuncan clan. She was named Silverstorm that day. She is now a gnaw wolf.

Name: Gold

Clan: MacDuncan

Looks: Gold yellowish fur.

History: Gold was born of two Outflanker parents and he has achieved the same rank within the pack. He first saw Silverstorm while she was hunting with the pack.

AelitaAndWhiteboy: Maya, Snake.

Susie of Anna: Marlo, Mirlo, Kiran.

DauntlessJay (Me): Silverstorm, Gold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

Silverstorm wakes from her long mid afternoon nap. Her dream was nice and peaceful, filled with nice dreams but it was also filled with memories. Memories of old. Silverstorm sighed a little, stood, and stretched her legs. "I guess I should go outside for a little bit" she told herself as she exited her lonely cave.

Silverstorm say Mirlo walk back into the clan territory. She had be worried about him ever since he had left very early that morning. Silverstorm walked up to Mirlo. "What happen" she asked very carefully.

"My brother is sick..." answered Mirlo sadly.

Silverstorm wanted to stay calm and not over react but hearing the news that Mirlo's brother was sick was upsetting to her. "How did it happen" she asked. She was worried for Mirlo.

"I don't know," Mirlo sighed. "He never told me. But I hope he gets well soon."

Silverstorm nodded a little. "He was a worthy wolf. If he does go he will most surely go to the Cave of Souls" Silverstorm said trying to make Mirlo happy again.

Mirlo smiled a little. "Thanks," he sighed. "I'll be going to check on him later to day... would you like to join me?"

"Sure" Silverstorm said quietly.

Mirlo looked over to a she-wolf with dark brown fur. "Mirlo, you're back!" she said. "Is Marlo okay?"

"I suppose," Mirlo whispered. "Go back to your den, Kiran."

Kiran looked at Mirlo sternly. "Mirlo, you stay home. I can imagine your fear for your brother. I'll go and check on Marlo right now!" she nuzzled him quickly and began off.

Silverstorm had secretly followed Kiran and watched as she went to check on Marlo the brother of Mirlo. Silverstorm fallowed her all the way to a place she knew but she didn't know it at the same time. The Watch. She had only been here once to watch as a gnaw wolf made his way up the mountain. It was a strange thing she had thought when she first saw it but now she wanted so badly to get her turn to travel up that mountain and no longer be a gnaw wolf. She continued to watch in secret.

Maya looked over. "Who are you two? Why are you here?" she asked, kind've in a stern tone. She had spotted Kiran and a small figure behind her, watching them.

Silverstorm went cold as soon as she heard that she was spotted. She knew that because she was spotted she had to go and tell them what she was doing here. "I am Silverstorm" she said as she came out from behind her rock. "I am very sorry if I scared you" I say to the she wolf standing with her friends brother.

"I'm Kiran," the Outflanker explained. "Mirlo is my friend; I came to check on Marlo for him."

"You did not scare me!" She snarled angrily.

Kiran spoke softly. "We just came to see Marlo." she said.

"Oh uh...sorry. I was talking to uh- never mind" Maya felt embarrassed.

Marlo poked his head out of the den.

"You should be a bit careful..." Maya muttered.

He trotted up and nuzzled her. "It's fine," he smiled. "I feel better... sort of..."

"_Sort of_" Maya rolled her eyes, but didn't bother argue anymore

"We ought to go hunting sometime soon," Marlo suggested.

Maya nodded. "But first, visit with these people?" Maya's voice squeaked

"Right!" Marlo yipped.

"By the way...who's Kiran?"

Marlo's expression melted into strees. "Kiran..." he turned to the MacAngus she-wolf. "Did Mirlo _have_ to send you?"

"He didn't," Kiran answered. "I sent myself for him."

"So then...You aren't even a _Watch Wolf? _What are you two doing up here then"

"Marlo is Mirlo's brother, and Mirlo is my best friend. I came to return to Mirlo with a report on Marlo's health."

"Not related" Maya shot,

"No, not yet."

"What?" Maya growled, she still felt offended for no reason

Kiran looked confused. "What do you mean by _what_?"

"I don't know! What do you mean not related _yet?_" she barked

Kiran's gaze drifted to the ground. "Let's just say I have hopes of being pawfast some day," she smiled. "So how are you, Marlo? Mirlo's waiting for me."

**Please let me know how you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8. The end? Or is it?**

**This is the end guys. Or is it. To read the rest of Silverstorm's story I want you all to go to this link, s/10003012/1/Wolves-of-the-Beyond-the-RolePlay. It is the Role Play that this sorry is written for in fanfiction form. This fanfiction is written by a good friend of mine and I know she and I would love if you read it. You can read the whole thing or just start at chapter 24 (I think). Anyway yeah. I hope you read guys. Thanks for reading this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Surprise Chapter**

**The Hunt of Silverstorm and Gold**

**This chapter is what happen during the hunt in which Gold saw Silverstorm for the first time. This is in Gold's POV and he will refer to Silverstorm as she or her because he does not know her name. With that in mind on with the chapter.**

Gold heard a howl to summon him to the forming _byrrgis_ and he moved out in the direction the howl was coming from. When he reached the _byrrgis _he took up the position of a packer like normal. He liked that position. It gave him potential yet also limited it to help form the perfect hunting formation. The _byrrgis _started moving not long after Gold arrived there. Being in the _byrrgis_ was always something Gold could look forward to.

Running and feeling free with the pack. It was unlike any feeling in the entire beyond. He did have to admit however that if his life all ended tomorrow for some reason the one thing he would regret would be never finding a mate like he always wanted. He just hadn't found the right female yet. Gold split with half the pack to chase down the animals that they were hunting. Suddenly their speed increased and Gold had a chance to go and bring down one of the Caribou the where chasing.

He chased one but it escaped his grasp. While he was walking back form chasing the Caribou he saw something. A sweeper better known as a gnaw wolf was well hidden while watching a dying rabbit. Gold hid himself and watched to see what the silver coated gnaw would do. That was when he noticed something.

Nothing appeared wrong with the wolf. She had one tail, four legs and paws that where perfect, two ears that looked fine, one nose. Because her back was to Gold he could not see her face so she could have been missing an eye but right then the she-wolf turned and Gold could see that she had two eyes as well. "So what is wrong with her?" he asked. The silver wolf turned again to see that the rabbit had died and she ate it.

Gold didn't want to approach the gnaw wolf for fear that he might scare her into thinking that he was much higher in the great chain then he really was. Nor did he want to see the wolf submit to him. So he stayed hidden behind the rock and watched as she ate her rabbit and walked off to gnaw the bones of the killed Caribou. When she walked over to the dead Caribou Gold came out from behind his rock and followed but not too closely. He watched as she gnawed the bones and then left without a word to any wolf.

He felt like he wanted to follow. He felt like he should follow but something was preventing him at the moment. He sighed quietly and made his way back to his den on the way he told himself.

"I should stop thinking of her. She is a gnaw, I should think of her as a gnaw."

But not all of him agreed that for somewhere deep within his heart something was telling him "No you must think of her as more than just a gnaw. You must find her and show her this. You feel more for this gnaw then you think. Go to her. Find her."

He wanted to listen to his brain but he wanted to trust his heart as well. He reached his den and decided to sleep on it for the night. When morning came he had made a decision. He was going to find her. No matter how long it took nor where or what she was he was going to find her.

**Sorry this is so short but I may post a new chapter. I'm not entirely sure though. If you liked this little back story let me know. Thanks guys.**


End file.
